


The Interrogation of Leonard Snart, Suspected Lightning Thief

by BlackBat09



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Coldflash Week 2017, Coldflash Week 2017b, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBat09/pseuds/BlackBat09
Summary: When the Lord of the Skies' weapon is stolen, all gods are put on high alert, many of them giving up their free time to search for the thunderbolt. Leonard Snart, former half-blood son of Hades, now the god of secrets and hidden things, is one of the young gods who's partaking in the search, but that doesn't mean he's surprised when he's summoned before the Twelve to have his innocence called into question.





	The Interrogation of Leonard Snart, Suspected Lightning Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh long story short this is a non-canon piece related to an AU I'm working on called _With Bright and Vivid Lightning_ , which follows Arrowverse characters as demigods at Camp Half-Blood. Most of the demigods do eventually become gods in their own right, taking up new names along with their mantles, which is what's going on with the names and the mentions of the "new gods" here.

“Please tell me you didn’t call me away from my duties to accuse me of stealing the Lord of the Skies’ thunderbolt.” Lathraios; once known as Leonard Snart, back when he’d been just a simple demigod, the half-blood son of Lord Hades; keeps his voice even, arms crossed over his chest as he stares unimpressed at Lord Zeus himself. He’s not a ‘sit-and-observe’ type god; he’s hands-on, like most of the new additions to the pantheon; and he’d actually been trying to make his way to a young devotee when Olympus summoned him. Len is perfectly aware that Lord Zeus’ bolt is missing, as is everyone else, because the thunderer hasn’t shut up about it since it was stolen, and almost any moment that isn’t spent doing their actual duties is spent seeking the weapon.

He can’t believe they’d accuse him, though.

Well, he can. But still. It’s rude. He’s busy.

“You’re not being accused, Lathraios,” Lady Athena assures him, trying to defuse the situation, as she knows full well the animosity between the young gods and a good portion of the Twelve, most of whom are still required to give two-week notice before showing up at Camp Half-Blood. “However, your background necessitates a higher level of scrutiny than most.” She seems honestly apologetic, and Len appreciates it. Lady Athena’s pretty cool.

“My background as a thief.” It’s not a question, but Lady Athena nods anyway, and Len appreciates that at least she’s being honest with him. “You all do realize I’ve been helping search for the bolt, as asked, whenever I can spare a moment?”

“And yet you’ve found nothing, despite your domain being that of secrets and hidden things,” sniffs Lady Hera, and oh boy does Len want to pull his sword. “How dedicated are you to your search?”

“I’m the secret- _keeper_ , the one who _protects_ hidden things- trying to _find_ and  _reveal_ something hidden goes against my very nature, my Lady, and so searching has been difficult on my end,” he explains, a tight, poisonous smile spreading across his lips, if only to keep himself from flat-out snarling at the queen of the gods. _She_ tried killing Clyde Mardon while Len was at camp, the evil witch.

“Are you not a _god_ now, _Lathraios_?” she asks, his new name dripping disdainfully off her tongue, and Len is utterly _done_ , cold creeping out from him, the marble beneath his feet frosting over in his irritation.

“Was is not a god whose weapon was stolen? Our king, in fact? We are not infallible, Lady Hera, and I am doing my _best_ to try and help find the damn thing. You can summon Alithevo if you’d like, to have her ask me your questions, but my answers will not change under her compulsion- I didn’t steal the bolt,” Len hisses, courtesy be damned. Let them call Iris- his soon-to-be sister-in-law knows Len didn’t take the fucking thing, and she won’t be happy about having to interrogate Len when her domain of truth and free information is so threatened in the mortal world. “And why would I even want _more lightning_? My betrothed runs with lightning. I’d kill to have a day where I’m not on the receiving end of some rather nasty static shocks.”

The throne room is silent as Len finishes his rant, huffing a deep breath to try and reel himself back in- Lord Apollo has drawn his feet up onto his throne to avoid them being frozen, and most of the Twelve are looking at him in shock or disdain, besides Lord Hermes and Lady Athena, who are both poorly disguising their amusement. It’s quiet enough to hear a pin drop before Lord Ares shifts, a cruel glint in Mick’s father’s eye.

“What of your betrothed? Argis runs with lightning, as you say- might he covet the thunderbolt of the true ruler of the lightning?”

“Watch what you say, _brother_ ,” Lord Hermes snarls, all humor leaving his face as he straightens on his throne, fists curling atop his armrests. “Hades may not be here to protest the questioning of _his_ son’s loyalty, but I will not sit idly and let you accuse my offspring of betraying Olympus.”

While Lord Hermes’ threat is elegant and controlled, Len doesn’t have similar restraint when it comes to people insulting Barry.

“He’s running himself into the _ground_ searching all of creation for Zeus’ _misplaced glowstick_ , and you’re ungrateful enough to suggest that Argis is the one who took it in the first place?” A sneer pulls at Len’s mouth, the cold that had been melting away returning at full force, entirely aimed at the god of war, freezing him to his throne. “All due respect, Ares- _fuck you_.”

With that, he turns on his heel and strides out of the Olympian throne room, rage simmering before he gets a hold of it, hardening his heart to ice and making a plan.

Len is absolutely going to steal all of Ares’ shit, starting with his war chariot.

It’s a good thing Len learned to drive a motorcycle.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering about the names! These are all Ancient Greek.  
>  _Lathraíos_ \- secret, covert, clandestine, furtive  
>  _Alithévo_ \- speak truth  
>  _Argís_ \- bright, glancing, of vivid lightning
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, and I'm always up to chat at blackbat16 on tumblr (where my "demigod AU" tag has more info about this 'verse!)


End file.
